Terra 2
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: When one world dies, one must take its place, The Saurian, or as humans call them Dinosaurians, search the stars and find a new world in the form of Earth
Author's note: I have tried to give this universe a more realistic feel, so it might not be as nonsensical and child oriented as the normal Fossil Fighter games.

I was only a child when my planet was destroyed.

Guhnash, the titanous Monster overcame our planet like nightfall, taking over eight billion Saurians with it. I had very little memory of the homeworld. Besides remembering how beautiful the landscape was. The valleys of purple and blue, lush blue prairies and bright blue sky. I remember my mother always took me there to play in the evenings when she was alive.

But that's distant fantasy now.

Guhnash consumed the planet within minutes, leaving little time for evacuation. A few ships of ours made it out of the planet intact. The young and healthy were nominated to leave first, which is why I'm alive now. King Dynal was one of the few exceptions, he was to lead us to a new planet and frontier. Along with a handful of crew to control the ship's systems.

His plan was for all of us to get far away from guhash, terraform a planet, then plant the seeds of Saurian life. I was on Dynal's ship, the mother ship, and was equipped with a device that was supposed to correct any errors that came up in the evolutionary process. And after we planted the seeds were were supposed to activate hyper sleep in our ships before inspecting the new spawned population. This plan was titled 'Mother World'

Dynal was a fatherly figure to me, treated me like a daughter. He helped me when I was growing up on the ship, and taught me many things about science, arts, how to use weapons, and so many other things. He respected me as I respected him, and he turned me into the most elite Saurian of my age.

Then there is Raptin. He is four years older than I am. He is the first in command of the ship and is eighteen years old. I want to say he's like an older brother to me, but I'm not sure if he'd say the same. He always as his eyes on me, and has a watchful gaze upon the ship making sure no one got Into trouble. Dynal probably sent him to keep and eye on me. He's sort of cold and impulsive at times, but he has a good heart and good intentions.

My life was going really well on our ship, I was thinking of it as my new home, but I knew we were going to reach the new world today and plant the seeds, before we go into cryosleep. I heard about the planet, it has potential. 'Terra 2' we're calling it, not much on a name, but names don't really matter in the grand scheme of things.

Now that I'm about to go into cryosleep, I thought I'd make this log so I have a familiar voice to wake up to, and help me when I'm getting used to being flesh again.

[End Log_]

Chapter 1:

The new planet:

-Duna's point of view-

•Cryosleep offline. Welcome back Duna.•

The computer's voice rang in my head as I knelt to the ground, getting used to the new gravity on my feet. I slowly rose up, my legs feeling shaky as my tail tried prop myself up to compensate. Eventually getting used to the gravity, I relaxed my muscles and took deep breathes just like how I remember the protocol telling me.

I knew that everyone else must be waking up just like I was. So I paid visits to a few crew chambers next to my own, helping a few out getting used to the cryosleep. They seemed much harder to get used to the environment compare to me. Probably because Dynal had made me go through a Cryosleep training course.

"Leave them be Duna."

I turned my head at the doorway to see Raptin leaned up beside the shield door, arms crossed and looking right into my eyes. Raptin was tall, with a blue face, long blue ears and bright yellow eyes. His slender form had a light layer of armor around his stomach and his two foot blue tail wagged slowly along Beside him. His hair was a bright blue that seemed to point up in two directions.

"They don't have the experience to deal with Cryosleep affects like we have, my experience can help them."

"They must learn in their own Duna, babysitting our brethren will go no where but breed weak comrades. Let him over come the obstacles by himself, it's for his benefit."

As harsh words they were to say, there was some logic and sense behind it, and I could understand that. But still, it is cold to do.

I looked over at the Saurian I was helping up and lowered him slowly to the ground before walking out of his quarters with Raptin.

"You know, I can't tell weather to respect or question you sometimes." I say to him.

"That really has nothing to do with the situation at hand, we need to activate King Dynal's Cryo chamber."

We walked down the glowing corridor, red cautions lights going off saying the same message over and over again. Before long, we got to the shield door outside Dynal's chamber. Raptin and I walked through the shield door, greeted with the voice of the computer.

•Dna of Authorized Personel. Welcome Raptin. Duna.•

The room was large and circular, with four big podiums and a large gap in the middle of the four. In the center of the room was a blue and black tiled device that held a Rock shamed exactly like Dynal, surrounded by a force field and a tablet on the side of it. This was the advanced version of our Cryosleep devices.

Raptin moved Toward the tablet, typing in a complex series of codes, before the tablet retracted into the machine. The device itself began to vibrate, the rock inside the sleeping chamber became to vibrate, as charges of electrical energy filled the glass dome of the Cryo sleep chamber.

When it was cleared, Dynal stood, be holding us with his figure. Unlike us, Dynal stood a towering two feet taller than us. His face was a blueish grey, with dark blue eyes and black lining around them. He had two red ears that extended almost likes spikes straight up from his jaws. He had long grey hair that nearly touched the ground. His long blue robe covered his tail, legs and arms. His last feature was his four floating red and black neon wings that constantly floated nearly a few inches off his neck and back.

The Cryo chamber folded itself up into a confined unit, the glass compressing and the metal minimizing its size. He seemed to be not affected by the affects of Cryosleep and simply looked at us.

"Duna, Raptin." He spoke. "Let's get to work."

We immediately began checking the systems to make sure they were working at their fullest potential, and making sure all crew members were alive and well. I was checking the long ranged sensors, to check in if the sister ship was well and clear when I noticed something.

It was gone.

I made sure the sensors were working before checking again, in case it was playing a trick on me. But no it was true, the ship was definitely gone.

"Um King Dynal." I spoke. "the sister ship is no where in sight."

This peaked his interest. "Really? Have you checked the long distance scanners?"

"I have, that's one of the first things I did. It's a fact that the ship is missing."

He was completely dumbfounded at this. And as a matter of fact, I was as well. They were our guard ship for when we woke up, and they went to cryo sleep at the same time we had, it's impossible that they would be gone.

"Scan the surface!" Raptin declared.

The Saurians around me typed and instructed codes on their panels and scanned the surface. There was a hit, a area where our sister ship Crash landed, forming an island all to its own.

"That's a shame..." Dynal spoke. "All those brave Saurians couldn't see there home before their Deaths."

Raptin replied. "They must have left their gravity engage online, they were probably pulled into the atmosphere when they were asleep."

"...Sir..."

My face was filled with dissapointment, rage, and sadness. As I looked at the sensor screen.

"What is it Duna?"

"There is no local population of Saurians on this planet..."

The entire feel in the room shifted, this meant everyone slept for 90 million years for absolutely nothing. And the Saurians how crashed and died also died for nothing. Disappointment filled the air.

"But, there is a population, mammals."

Dynal struck his armrest beside him, which is rare because he never got mad. "Those Wretched Rats! Outing our soon to be brothers and taking their rightful place on this world! The vermin...The nerve."

He all of a sudden had a shocked expression on his face before yelling out.

"The Idolcoms!"

Raptin audibly gasped and I held my breath. The Idolcoms were the advanced pieces of technology that allowed our colonization possible, and it was on the other ship. Meaning our hope of restoring our population may be lost forever.

"Wait wait wait!" I shouted. "There could be hope!"

"Explain Duna." Dynal turned my way.

"The automatic Dinmatons were active while we were asleep, and that goes for their ship as well, meaning when they were going down, they could have transported the Idolcoms to safety, following the protocol off demolition."

It was deathly silent for a few moments before hed responded. "...it is very well possible. Scan the surface..."

I did an in depth scan of the lower level of the surface, and indeed, the Idolcoms were still active.

"They aren't destroyed."

Everyone in the room took a sigh of relief before turning to the screen before them.

"This planet..." Dynal spoke, walking toward the screen. "Look for the Idolcoms and go on board the crashes ship and find whatever you can, after that, we are activating plan reset and wiping out this infestation of rodents."

I tried to object. "They might be just rodents, but how do we know that for sure? They could be like us after all, coming from our plan. I propose the idea of going into disguise using our visual tranciever on the surface and seeing if they are really worth keeping."

"Duna...the population could be very dangerous or even genocidal!" Raptin protested. "You aren't actually suggesting you risk your life for sparing them!"

"I'm an elite Raptin, I can handle myself and will begin shooting at the first sign of trouble."

"Very well." Dynal accepted. "The main Idolcom has been located still onboard the crashed ship, Raptin will retrieve it. You Duna will look for clue or hints on the surface to see where the other Idolcoms could be. But you shall be looking for the Idolcoms, not wasting all your time on mammal contact."

He looked at me with his powerful eyes. "The mission is the main goal Duna, as this is your first time out on a world with your training, you should aim at the task at hand, and not that of the mammals."

I gave a nod, before exiting through a corridor and into the teleportation wing. The large rotating rectangles floated around the teleportation pad. The Saurians were instructed by Dynal to give me my equipment. An Elite issue Multitool, A teleportation device, an Active camo transceiver, and of course the shape shifting device.

I grabbed the equipment, as they vanished into a clear color using the active camo tranciever. I picked up the shape shifting device and pressed two green buttons on it. I had training on how to use the device, so I expected the results. I looked like one of the mammals, blond hair going to my shoulders, I wore a white robe of sorts that stretched down, almost like Dynal's cloak, I haven't seen such a garment before.

Looking at my new form, I marveled at how they were bipedal like the Saurians, and looked vaugley similar in a few respects. I will be limited to this form and with limited use to my technology, quite a mission I put myself under. I don't know what I may find on the surface of the planet down there...a mob of vicious animals or a warrior race built on destruction or reptile kind. Whoever they are they killed our seeds, and we stand judgement upon them.

Their Trial starts now.


End file.
